fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Naru Megurine
Naru Megurine was created to be the daughter of gender swaps Gakuko Kamui and Luki Megurine, but later had adaption changes. Design Naru had multiple design changes throughout her workings from her creator, but was eventually halted to the current one. Having purple-ish hued pink bangs and the as blue hued cyan in the back into a straight ponytail with a grey/white Ribbon seemingly made of thin fabric. Her clothing is a teal striped shirt that's similar to Hatsune Miku's being sleeveless but with dark grey stripes on the collar and dark grey on the chest area along a matching light grey skirt with teal frills. No Tie and seemingly shorter boots. She has darker blue hued cyan eyes than her hair. Personality Though a proper persona was never completely created; her creator appears to portray her as being very emotional, obsessive and even like a stereotypical Yandere arche-type. Normally appearing rather sweet or even timid at times, often enjoying attention or getting a great deal of it. She seems to have an admiration for her Master, as its stated many times by Kanon that she believes her master is like a mother figure or at times could be seen as a romantic partner. Biography Naru Megurine was originally Naru Honne, who was the daughter of Gakuko and Dell Honne, however she was placed under multiple changes, adaptions and issues. Until finally her creator stopped and settled for her current appearance. Naru was created shortly after Dataka Shion was starting to be publicized by LovelyVocaloid and Kanon Kuroyuki eventually became friends with her as she was starting to work on Naru. This lead to Dataka and Naru becoming cannonly friends as their creators agreed to such information. Kanon formerly made LovelyVocaloid Naru's 'Master' in roleplaying terms despite Lovely having not much to do with her creation. Appearances * Facebook. * Youtube. * Deviant Art. Relatonships Gakuko Kamui is uncannonly her mother. Luki Megurine is uncanonnly one of the fathers she was adapted to have. Dataka Shion is Naru's canonized friend based on their creator's friendship. Hikaru Hatsune Hikaru though not having a full basis, was created to be Naru's Alternate self. Sagamine Ran Appears to be close to Naru, as the creators are also rather close friends. Though it is unknown if this is strictly between creators or on both fan loids and creators terms like Dataka and Naru. Trivia * Dataka could be considered Naru's 'Zatsune equivalent' due to how naru's design appears most like Hatsune Miku's and Dataka's design appears most like Zatsune Miku's. This has actually been stated by both their creators as a thought, but is obviously not actually the case. * The most popularized and mentioned pairing for Naru is with Hatsune Mikuo, this was before varying things happened with the creator and Naru's design plans. * In Kanon's Naru & Dataka Switch image; it clearly appears that while Dataka is large chested and short, Naru is flat chested and taller in comparison. Gallery 960259_1377518485836321_1290577829_n.jpg|"Naru Honne" - Naru's first design concept by Kannon |link=Naru Megurine 1959287_1407337372854432_1318305152_n.jpg|First Megurine Concept MMD Model by Kanon |link=Naru Megurine 1622687_592859660800875_1962896724_n.jpg|Finalized Artwork of Naru by Kanon |link=Naru Megurine 1908180_1602429893335050_2954398987280397522_n.jpg|Dataka & Naru Switch by Kanon |link=Naru Megurine Category:Fanchild Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Derivative